The Wonder Vehicles
The Wonder cles are vehicles made by Ming-Ming and Linny with Team Umizoomi supporting. Members Neal as Taxi, counterpart to Ming-Ming and Geo. Eric as Bus, counterpart to Tuck and Bot. Julie as Subway, counterpart to Linny and Milli. Billy is the Ship and he is not a Wonder Cles, but he is the counterpart for Ollie the Bunny. The team's leader is Julie the Subway. The Wonder Cles are Wonder Pets' vehicles to make their way seperate to Team Umizoomi. They have flyboat, but they don't use it for usual. Shows and about It's the secondary programme after the Wonder Pets. In the last version of the Wonder Pets, Team Umizoomi came to the classroom and promise to wake up at 5:00 am, otherwize, the Wonder Pets won't be able to have a rescue without teamwork. Because teamwork is good, but not always possible. Umizoomi woke all three pets up and Ollie the bunny has came, Ming-Ming and Linny woke up but Tuck was being lazy and he was sleeping and annoyed of Bot. So Team Umizoomi confirmed to not make his vehicle. Team Umizoomi had helped Ollie to create a ship, while Ming-Ming and Linny are planing about their vehicle and Team Umizoomi's vehicle. And Tuck didn't hear this because he was sleeping and he didn't care. Ollie was the first one to finish his vehicle and he had gone back to his home. Now, Team Umizoomi make a choice to make whose ones and wake up Tuck. Ming-Ming the Duckling, Linny the Guinea Pig and Tuck the Turtle are the members, but since Tuck is ignoring the event, Ming-Ming and Linny kept going and didn't wake up Tuck anymore. Ming-Ming is the second one to make her vehicle. Before, Ollie named its name and gender. Its name is Billy and it is a ship. And Ollie also give it a gender as male. But Ming-Ming made a taxi, and she choose its gender to male. Thirdly, Linny is going to make her vehicle. She and Team Umizoomi made a subway. Linny choose the gender to female and she called her Julie. Lastly Ming-Ming, Linny and Team Umizoomi created UmiCar's friend. Because UmiCar is lonely. Ming-Ming named her taxi to Neal while Team Umizoomi's bus is male and called Eric. Finally they choose who is the leader. They found out that Julie never tell lies and being fearless while Eric and Billy sometimes tell lies. Also the Wonder Pets and Team Umizoomi take pity that Julie is the only girl in the group, so they decied that Julie is the leader. The Wonder pets and Team Umizoomi left Flyboat and UmiCar in the classroom, while testing the four vehicles that they made. They tested Ollie's Billy first because he is the guest to the classroom. Ollie was fun to use the ship that he's a captain. Ming-Ming was the second one to drive her taxi, Neal. She was enjoying her taxi. Linny tested her subway, Julie and she is very impressed of her. Team Umizoomi made a bus and Bot is the driver, and their bus, Eric is the friend of UmiCar. At 8:00 am, they closed the event because ones they are all done. Tuck wakes up and he got mad because he didn't have his vehicle. It is his fault to break the promise with Team Umizoomi while Ming-Ming and Linny kept their promise with Team Umizoomi. When he pleaded to make is vehicle, none agreed and they all refused to make his vehicle because of his punishment due to break the promise. Since the Wonder Pets are the drivers of the vehicles, the company made a rule that their vehicles are for teamwork is not possible. So they can drive, but cannot take other Wonder Pet(s) to their vehicle. The Wonder Pets said yes. But they said thad they're allowed to take passengers like Team Umizoomi and any animals they are in trouble and they must escape from that place. Episode 1. Save the Subway! (First time the leader, Julie is in trouble.) 2. Save the Duckling! (Ming-Ming is in trouble and Julie is sick.) 3. Save the Wonder cles! (Every member in Wonder cles are in trouble.) 4. Save the Bunny! (Ollie is in trouble) 5. Save the Guinea Pig! (Linny is in trouble and Neal is sick.) 6. Save Bambi the Fawn! (Episode with Billy the ship.) 7. Save the ship! (Billy is in trouble.) 8. Save the taxi! (Neal is in trouble.) 9. The taxi saves the day. (Julie and Eric are in trouble.) 10. The subway saves the day. (Neal is in trouble and Eric is sick.) 11. Save the Kitten! (Brownie is in trouble that to turn a deer into kitten and he needs cure.) 12. Save the Bus! (Eric is in trouble.) Save the Guinea Pig has planned but cancelled. Lesson It is important to keep your promises. Transcript The Wonder cles/Transcript Category:Characters